The Realms
by Fireagle
Summary: In the future, a new enemy targets the UPP
1. Before the Beginning

I walked down the coast, stalling as long as possible. Mother had some big dinner going on, and I wanted no part of it. Let my elder step- sisters handle the responsibilities. I was planning on going back before everyone left though. Granpap Benn was supposed to be there, and he was my second favorite relative. My favorite, of course, wasn't going to be there. Aunt Siranaught was off studying something that was probably important.  
  
The sun was beautiful, but didn't exactly affect anything as far away as Umbriel was. I snapped some pictures for beauty's sake when something caught my eye. Not that this is rare, mind you. Shiny things just stand out like white sand in Orwid's room to me.  
  
It was a feather, silver. I lifted it gently, praying for it not to dissolve into dust or such. It didn't. A black splotch stood out in the middle, almost like a bird. It was stunning.  
  
"Morrighan?" The peace shattered like a thousand pieces of glass. My not-sister, Kitya, walked towards me from the house. "Mother wants to you back to the house now."  
  
"Well, Mother can wait." I pocketed the feather in my cloak. "I don't want to go in yet."  
  
"Nearly everyone is gone." Kitya stood next to me, eyes narrowed. She was one of the Adeni, with fair skin and light eyes. I suppose she looked like her mother, for she had none of her father's physical qualities. "Father wants you back at the house also."  
  
"Well, he can stuff his mouth with a cream ball." Saying I disliked my new 'father' was putting it lightly. He could rot alive and I wouldn't care.  
  
Oh, he was nice enough to us poor 'orphans' when he first arrived. Tried to be the perfect father-figure and all. But neither of my brothers or I bought it, so he resorted to being strict and distant. His own children were all spoiled rotten too.  
  
"That's not nice Morrighan." Kitya chided me. "Sevri Benn has also requested your presence, though I don't think he believes you're even alive anymore."  
  
"Oh, of course he does. Granpap is just far too prideful to admit it that he knows the only reason I'd even come so late to this is because he's there. It gives him a fuzzy."  
  
"A what?" As a basic premise, most Uranusians have no sense of humor.  
  
"Never mind. Tell Granpap I'll be in before he goes to bed. He'll understand."  
  
"And what should I tell everyone else?"  
  
"To suck on it." I turned away and started walking to the edge.  
  
Kitya left. I am aware I confuse her as much as she confuses me. Deals with the two ideologies of our separate cultures. Adeni are well cultured, patient, and nurturing, especially their females. On the other hand, Denye prize perception and intelligence, as well as individuality. Mother doesn't even bother to reign me in, because she acted similar to me as she grew up. Well, not similar. But she understands me far better then my not-ever father. She does not understand any of her other daughters, however. Utterly cultured and patient, and boring as a piece of slate in a black room. I mean, come on.  
  
I sat on the beachside and reviewed my pictures. None of them were up to professional standards, in my opinion. The hag that teaches my photo- lessons can compliment me all she wants. I know where I need to go, and I'm definitely not there yet. Doubt I ever will be.  
  
"Not safe for a little lady to be out here alone." My not-brother, Orwid. I clenched my teeth. Do none of my relatives know what privacy means?  
  
"Not safe for an Adeni to offend a Denye. What do you want?"  
  
"Father sent me after you turned away Kitya. What did you say to her anyway?"  
  
"Nothing to offend her. Her precious father, on the other hand…"  
  
"He's your father too."  
  
I scowled even deeper. "He is not my father. He will never be my father." I have one, and to him I hold true. Even if he is dead.  
  
"What is it with you people? Grieve and get over with your bio- father! He deserted your mother, what's honorable about that?"  
  
"All you know him by is reputation and what's in history books." I retorted. "He didn't just desert us, he left for a reason."  
  
"And what's that reason?"  
  
"How should I know? He did not divulge his secrets with anyone." Much less to his baby daughter. "I know it wasn't because of some petty reason, like a mistress or because he was a criminal. Maybe the Stardogs made him."  
  
Orwid sneered. I knew he had a low opinion of Stardogs, only fueled by Zaesean joining up with them. Apparently, all Stardogs are freaks and deserters.  
  
I did not know that before he came. Note the sarcasm in my voice.  
  
"I wish Mother would stop inviting Sevri Benn. He just ruins the mood of everything."  
  
"Mother is fond of Granpap, as I am." I replied coldly. "Your father ruins the mood faster then Granpap ever could." And he always does.  
  
Not that the dimwitted Oriwed could see that. "You better come in now, before Father drags you in by the hair. And he will, you know it." It happened before. That was not an experience I relish. Mother nearly whipped him when she found out.  
  
"He wouldn't dare. Not only would Mother beat him, Granpap would smoke him like a Nuwishin."  
  
Oriwed laughed. "Shall we put it to the test then? Wouldn't it be embarrassing, to be dragged in by your hair? Any self-respecting Adeni would snap to attention at that punishment."  
  
"Am I Adeni? That punishment is painful and stupid. And not half painful enough, by the way. Even I know Mother's punishments are far worse then that hack can think up. I'd tell him to choke on his brain, but I doubt he couldn even see it to eat it."  
  
Oriwed smacked me. On the ear, no less. Now it was ringing irritatingly. I glared at him, close to zapping him. He more then deserved it! "Do not speak of your father like that."  
  
"He's not my father!" I nearly screamed back, standing up. Oriwed also stood, looking oddly uptight. "You aren't my brother, and your sisters aren't mine!"  
  
"Good. We don't want to be related to you anyway."  
  
I stared at him, right into his icy brown eyes. They looked sick, like he was diseased. After a reasonable time had passed, I turned sharply and ran the way opposite of the house.  
  
He didn't follow. I doubled behind a large tree and watched him run back to the house, probably straight to Kurvew. I ran behind our house and climbed up another tree and through a tall window.  
  
"Sweet Corvus! Giving your Granpap a scare and hoping he will die? You aren't that lucky, little Neocrillex!"  
  
I nodded. "Hullo Granpap. How was dinner?"  
  
"Horrible, utterly. Your mother spoils it by inviting all her (mistress)'s relatives and we all have to listen to them chat the whole time. And I didn't get to see any of my kin-children." Granpap sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him. "Sit down and talk. Should be the first intelligent conversation I'll hear all day."  
  
I all but bounced to the spot next to him. "Sorry about that, but I can't stand those dinners either. Secretly, I don't think Mother can any more then you. Pity she spends most her time catering to Kurvew."  
  
"Pity indeed. Not that I blame her for all of it. Why my dunce of a son had to up and leave like he did, never did have a grain of sense in that head of his. More sense then this Kurvew, however. What kind of name is that?"  
  
"Adeni, I'm assuming. No ring, no rhythm. Harsh."  
  
Granpap shook his head. "Better be Adeni. What's going on in your life? Going off to the Stardogs like 'Sean?"  
  
"Not planning on it currently. I will if it's the only way to get away from this family, that is. Wish Obbie was here; Orwid is getting cocky. Threatened to pull me in by my hair."  
  
"He what?" Granpap sounded shocked.  
  
"Kurvew did it once. Apparently, it's very embarrassing and no kid wants it to happen."  
  
"Kurvew pulled your hair?! What kind of punishment is that?"  
  
"Stupid. He did it because I smarted off at him. Mother nearly whipped him."  
  
Granpap actually laughed. "That's my Allthelia. So, not Stardog material, eh? Good. What are you planning on doing then?"  
  
"I dunno. Taking pictures?"  
  
"Better chose soon. Your fifteenth birthday is coming up, is it not?"  
  
I snorted. "Fourteenth, Granpap, not fifteenth. Still have a year to chose."  
  
"Get it done as soon as possible, girl. Don't wait until three days beforehand."  
  
"Wasn't planning on it."  
  
The door opened. "I'm sorry Benn, it doesn't seem like – oh, Morri'. When did you get in?" Mother asked, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"A few moments after Orwid went back inside. I'm sorry Mother; I just didn't feel like any big disputes tonight."  
  
"That makes two of us." Mother fell onto the bed behind Ganpap and me. "I'm bushed."  
  
I laid down too, resting my head on her stomach. "Then stop having these dinners. They're not worth it."  
  
"And the food's bad." Granpap added. "Tasteless, and what's not tasteless is too soupy and sour."  
  
"Thanks for the review Benn. Everyone else seemed to like it."  
  
I turned towards her face. "Why do you think I run away?"  
  
She tapped my antennae impatiently. "You hush. I might reconsider not telling Kurvew you're in here. He's watching your room, waiting for you to arrive."  
  
"Good thing I decided to go here first. He'll probably rip out my hair and we can't have that." I felt Benn settle next to us on the bed, but didn't feel like moving my head. "But where am I going to sleep?"  
  
"Obbie's room. You do know the passwords, don't you?"  
  
I nodded. "He gave them to me before he left for training. And there is no way anyone else could get in." Oberon is an engineer and created his own locks for his room. Brilliant, but I'm lost beyond the 'how to work it' theories.  
  
"Don't doubt it. Has anyone tried?" Granpap asked.  
  
"I don't think so." Mother sat up and ruffled my hair fondly. "I better get to bed before I fall asleep in here. You should do the same."  
  
"Yeah." I struggled to sit up, then looked at Granpap. He had already fallen asleep! Mother just shook her head and covered him with a blanket.  
  
Obbie's rooms were easy to get into. For me, that is. Anyone else would have problems with the eye-scan and passwords. It looked the same as I last saw it, maybe a bit barer. I jumped onto his bed and nearly giggled. It was the softest of all our beds and covered in a silky red comforter that felt like spun spider webs. This was my womb; the place I always went when I had nightmares and wanted comfort. Granted, it was a bit empty without my brother. My favorite memories of sleeping like a pile of furries with both my brothers after a nightmare.  
  
After taking down my hair and cleaning my face, I returned to Obbie's bed and curled under the comforter. I doubt even a moment passed before I fell straight asleep. 


	2. Sibling Bonding

Disclaimer – Just because I forgot earlier. SC does not belong to me, nor does the main idea of Uranusian culture. However, most characters besides Bova and Benn do belong to me. Not that I care if you want to use them.  
  
  
  
"Dubazi!" Something jumped onto me, shocking me out of the deep sleep I was in. I started screaming bloody murder until I realized who it was.  
  
"Oberon? Obbie?!" I squealed and jumped into his arms. Well, who else could it have been? We're the only one's that knew the way into his room. "What are you doing here? Did someone die?"  
  
"What, Mother didn't tell you?" I scowled. "No worries, you'll find out soon enough. Come on, 'Sean's already downstairs eating, and Mother's waking up Granpap. If you don't get presentable soon, you'll miss all the food."  
  
"Fine, try to save some for me if you can." I left to go to my rooms. Knowing Obbie, he'd eat my share before he saved it.  
  
After a quick shower consisting mostly of washing my waist-length hair, I hurried to put it up and do my make-up.  
  
Uranusian make-up and hairstyling is rather ritualistic. Well, it is for females. I opted for a much simpler version of one of my ceremonial hairstyles, a ponytail that was plaited and wrapped. The version I wore for most ceremonies consisted of hundreds of delicately braided weaves and colored strands. This one had two braids and was mostly taped to the base, then wrapped with the ribbon.  
  
Make-up was mostly based around the eyes and the antennae, with hints to the lip. I outlined the eyes in a thick black crayon, then outlined the top with a soft pink. After powdering my antennae, I quickly put away the make-up and got dressed. Dress for today was what I could find on my floor that was reasonably clean. That turned out to be a glossy black-blue shirt and black pants.  
  
I met up with Granpap in the hallway on the way to our mealroom. "You looked dressed up today."  
  
"It's what I found. So, what's going on and nobody wants to tell me about?" I asked.  
  
"Your mother will. I hope, she should've when she got the letter."  
  
"What letter?"  
  
"Patience, young one. You'll learn soon enough." I scowled at him, but by then we reached the door to the mealroom.  
  
"Morri', Benn, glad you could make it. Your places are set, better sit down before these two eat me out of house and home." Mother did look a bit harried, but I think she was secretly pleased that her two oldest were actually home for once.  
  
"Sit down, eat your share. Once you do, we can finish ours." Zaesean looked different with his Stardog-styled hair, but not exactly worse.  
  
"How loving. So, what letter?" Granpap rolled his eyes.  
  
"Eat first, nose around later." Mother said, hitting me lightly on the head. "Show your brothers the new park."  
  
"Why?" I started eating. Good thing it was real Denye food and not the Adeni crap.  
  
"I want you out of the house. Maybe I'll have some food for dinner if the three of you left." She was less happy then normal. Since even I picked up on it stayed quiet, so did everyone else at the table. It made for a nearly silent breakfast, one I was happy to get done with.  
  
I was helping Obbie with the dishes when I heard the tell-tale rumbles of Kurvew waking up right above us. "So, how about that park, boys? Heard it's going to be warm today, so there'll be plenty of the market lazing around."  
  
"We're right behind you Morrighan." 'Sean said with his smart-ass smile. I flipped his off casually, kissed Mother, then took off at a run for the front hall.  
  
How nice. Someone brought my cloak to where they were supposed to be. I slipped it on, it being the lightest I owned. 'Sean was already heading out the door, and Obbie was right behind me. "Well, are we going? I think Sir 'I'm lord of this house' is actually in the kitchen."  
  
I ran, knowing the boys would follow. As I mentioned before, none of us like Kurvew.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
A few (read: seven) hours later, we were sitting under a large and droopy black tree, loaded with food and various other goodies. We finally managed to retrieve 'Sean from a gaggle of girls, most of them giving me a dirty look, as if I was trying to steal him. Yeah, right.  
  
"So." I started, turning away from a group of boys playing Pin. "What's up with this letter?"  
  
"I'm surprised you waited so long to ask." Obbie joked, tossing crumbs to the black and green birds that littered the park.  
  
"So am I, trust me. Will you guys tell me, or do I need to harass you for days to come?"  
  
"Won't have to wait that long." 'Sean said, winking at me. "Since we're leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?! Where?"  
  
"Should I tell her?" 'Sean asked Obbie, ignoring me. "I mean there had to be a reason Mother didn't."  
  
"Tell her. We are leaving tomorrow." Obbie yawned. "Rather she bitches at Mother then at us."  
  
"Good point. Now Morri'," 'Sean turned to a scowling me, "it seems that some Stardog officials have finally managed to contact some Lumanians. Or, as I have come to understand the situation, Lumanians have finally contacted us. Micha hacked into the computers and found all the information on what's happening."  
  
"You are not explaining anything." 'Sean has a bad habit of trailing far off track when he tries explaining something. Gets slightly irritating.  
  
"My, you are impatient! Well, the Lumanians want to have a mass meeting to discuss something that's top secret. All Stardogs, including cadets and those at the Academy just for special training, are going. So are diplomats from each Power and most high officers of the governments, trade, and economy. You, Obbie, and Mother were invited in place of Father."  
  
"And we're going?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Tomorrow?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Eyugh. "How am I going to pack in time?"  
  
"I think Mother's already done that for you." Obbie said.  
  
"Oh." Well, then it wasn't such a problem. "How long are we going to be gone?"  
  
"At the least, a month. A week to get there, a week to get back and minimum of two weeks during all the dinners and bonding and meetings and such. It'll probably last two months or more." 'Sean sounded unconcerned.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"That new station, the Toruin. It's neutral for everyone, even Spung and Andromedans."  
  
"What about school?" That figures. I haven't talked to most my friends in two weeks because of vacations and camps, and now I'm being left out longer. My homework will probably join me on the trip too.  
  
"Both of you are excused for the time, Mother said. As long as you keep journals and do your lessons." See? Unfair. And I get extra homework! Now for the final stab into the eyes…  
  
"Is Kurvew coming too?" 'Sean nodded. I fell over. "This sucks. Why? What did I do to piss someone off so badly?"  
  
"Not return home last night, for one." 'Sean said.  
  
"I did to! Ask Granpap; I was in his room. And Mother came in, she knows. She told me to go into your room." I looked up to Obbie when I said that.  
  
"All Kurvew knows is that you didn't return to your room. He's thirsting for some hair." Obbie grinned at me. He was still home when that incident happened.  
  
"I'm never going home again. It's that simple."  
  
"You can't not go home. For one, you're expected to show up. For two, where are you going to get your food? I'm not ready for you to go on the Market, much less work it for money."  
  
"Yeah, what's up with that? Not that I want to be sold like meat, but do you want me to become an old maiden when I'm older?" I asked 'Sean. He was my legal male guardian and responsible for all that.  
  
Oh, for the record, the 'Market' was just the slang word for when a female is officially open for marriage and very serious relationships. The father, or legal male guardian, deals with all that stuff. And guardianship, for Denye, goes down the gender line. So, when Father left, it went to 'Sean rather then Kurvew. If Mother died, I would be ranking female of the household rather then the three older Adeni females, because Mother is still legally pure Denye. The house, on the other hand…  
  
Legalities are not something I like thinking about. So I'll stop.  
  
"Because I want you to chose what you want to be first. Start your own path, then make room for a husband. Or you turn into a poor, spoiled waif."  
  
"That's bad why?"  
  
"You're the one that admires Aunt Sira. You answer that."  
  
No, thank you. I turned away and started watching the birds that still flittered all over the place. The gaggle was back, watching us in a way I assumed they thought they were being inconspicuous. It didn't translate.  
  
"'Sean, you should've stayed. Miss having someone around that could mouth off for me and not get in trouble." I huddled further down. "I wonder why Orwid hasn't yet. He's almost older then you."  
  
"Adeni do it differently. As do the Ayyai, Quevida, and Byado. You know that, Morri'."  
  
"Why couldn't Mother pick a Byadian? They're adaptable, friendly enough people. I get along with them." I pouted, but it was getting dark. Umbriel's 'day' is technically seventeen hours long, but one day for us is twice the amount, thirty-four hours. So, we're awake for a day and asleep for a day. Wouldn't surprise any aliens. Up at three hundred, and now it was drawing near ten hundred. Seven hours away from home. It wasn't dark yet, but the light from Uranus was behind the tree and not hitting us anymore.  
  
"That's Mother's business and not yours." 'Sean said, surprisingly sharp. I blinked at him, then looked at Obbie. He looked just as confused.  
  
"Relax, I didn't mean anything by it. Take a dip." I replied, a bit short. 'Sean hardly says anything chastising to me, and I never responded well when he does.  
  
"We better get back. Mother might need help with dinner." 'Sean stood up and started off, only to be accosted by the gaggle. I rolled my eyes and wandered to the pond. Obbie joined 'Sean in flirting. I rolled my eyes; boys.  
  
Figuring we weren't going to leave in a while, I sat down at the edge and looked into the pond. It was glassy black and I could see my reflection. I had large brown eyes, tied back black hair, a wide nose and mouth, and Corvus-forsaken freckles. Mother had Byado lineage, which gave her some exotic features I inherited, such as the nose and mouth. The freckles were also from her, but skipped her and were passed to me. Damn recessive genes. My eyes were Denye, like my hair. All of us children got the glossy black hair of our father rather then the honeyed version of mother. Kind of a pity, since I almost had her look going perfectly.  
  
I stared at the soft blue of Uranus, then got impatient. It's one of my more pronounced flaws. I stood up and marched to where my brothers were and stood a careful distance away. Aimed at 'Sean's butt first, I shot and scored. Then, within seconds, also got Obbie in the butt. Victory only stood for less then a moment while they recovered. And then I was running home, zig-zagging and giggling.  
  
It got them away, didn't it? 


	3. Shadow Traveling

A/N – Writing is slowing down a bit now that I have to actually go to school. After Wednesday, things will be cooled down and I'll be able to start typing seriously again. And, again, SC does not belong to me. Morri' does though, but I don't think anyone else would want her.  
  
  
  
"Move your books Morri', I have to sit down too." Orwid said, standing above me and glaring down.  
  
"That's what the floor's for." I replied coolly. I had no intention of letting him sit next to me for any of the trip. "Plus, Kitya has already claimed this spot." Better the girl who, if boring, was inoffensive.  
  
I went back to my book as he stomped off. Obbie gave me a thumb's up from across the cabin, where he stationed himself between two girls. Zaesean was two seats over, chatting with another female. Do they ever stop?  
  
"I hope you had no problems saving this seat?" Kitya said as she returned from the food cart, bearing snacks that would last us an hour.  
  
"Orwid wanted it, though I can not imagine why. That would mean sitting next to me for any time over an hour." I picked a semi-sweet doughnut off the tray.  
  
"Knowing my brother, I believe he wanted to watch you. Make sure you don't run around causing mischief."  
  
"I wouldn't do that! At least, I wouldn't on the first day. So, how much homework did you get?"  
  
"Approximately two assignments per day for a month, plus the journal. What about you?"  
  
I looked at the small notebook that was the list of homework my Advisory teacher gave me this morning. "Enough so that if I worked nonstop the whole time I still wouldn't finish. Come on, my geometry teacher honestly expects me to solve all the mysteries of the universe."  
  
"It can't be that bad. Can it?" I handed Kitya the book, opened to the list of my math assignments. "Oh, it can be. How are you going to manage it?"  
  
"Talk to Obbie first. He had the teacher when he went to school here and knows how far I should go for a full grade. Or else just finish the rest of these." I sighed. "And my writing teacher wants me to write a book by the time I get back. I think they assume I'm leaving for three years, not a month."  
  
"What classes are you taking?" Kitya asked, frowning cutely as she flipped through the 'book. "Each of them seem to pile lessons on you like a large Gourt."  
  
"The list is in the back, I think. If it's the usual book they use for our assignments." Kitya stopped paging and opened to the back cover.  
  
"Well, no wonder the amount of assignments! I didn't realize you took all the level 15 classes! Doesn't that mean you graduate this year?"  
  
"If I get this homework done." I replied, a bit uneasily. "Which I won't, so I'll probably be pushed back another year."  
  
"Nonsense. They wouldn't assign you work that they knew you couldn't finish. And even if they did push you back, you're still graduating a year early then your age mates. That's an accomplishment all on it's own." Kitya gave me an exasperated look and handed me back my book.  
  
"Shows that you don't know my teachers. Slave-drivers the lot of them." I put the book away. Tomorrow would be a good day to start on my chemistry. Jedinth had kindly given me all the materials for his twenty experiments he wanted me to try, and I wanted to test some on Orwid.  
  
"I'll help you on some. I don't have nearly as much as you do, and some of them sound interesting."  
  
I gaped at Kitya. "You want to do more homework? Is something wrong with you? Or, more wrong then normal?"  
  
"I was looking at your Lit work, and I had read some of the books on the list already. I was just volunteering to discuss books with you, so you can see other views." We both know seeing the other side of an argument was one of my weaker points. "I was not saying I wanted to help you with your, say, Astronomy work."  
  
"Good, because I doubt you could anyway. Have you taken any physics courses yet?" She shook her head. "But I'm open to discussion. As long as it's not 'Sean, that is. I don't think I have time for his off-track rambling."  
  
"Oh, it isn't that bad. He can be surprisingly enlightening."  
  
"Are we talking about the same person? I was talking about Zaesean bothôe Bova."  
  
Kitya just rolled her eyes and took out a book. I followed her example and went back to reading my own book, for Lit. Much as I bitched about the work, I really didn't mind most of it. It probably could've been worse, but the only way that could've happened was if my Culture Studies teacher had assigned me something besides the journal I was already keeping. Well, she did give me the books, but they were 'optional'. That meant we didn't have to read them, but half the questions on the final test would be on information from the books. Tricky lady, but I knew her secrets.  
  
We took off about fifteen minutes later, after being warned and buckled in. I made sure the bucket was nearby in case Kitya or I got sick, and then concentrated on not paying any attention to the real world as we took off.  
  
It worked. I barely felt anything as the 'ship began to move and flicker. In fact…  
  
Hardly no time seemed to pass as I mentally drifted in a black and mostly formless space in my head. No surprise it seemed rather empty.  
  
However, I was surprised when tinges of gray light filtered in like the light of Uranus being born on Umbriel in the early morning. They danced like angry sprites, darting every which way, until it was light enough to illuminate the area.  
  
I had no idea where I was. The air looked like a type of gel or very thick water, with no top or bottom in view. Odd looking creatures and items either moved around or were suspended, looking like nothing I have ever seen before. The pervading color seemed to be a soft dusty gray, with small hints of blue and purple. In the distance, I thought I could see some stars, but they didn't look right.  
  
And I could not move. I looked down in what seemed like slow-motion. One of the weird contraptions was belted across my waist, looking like a black arm to some techno-furry monster. I moved to take it off, but my arm wouldn't work. Instead, a faint reflection of my arm moved towards it, except it didn't work. This confused me and my brain seemed to be working with the speed of a Gakk.  
  
"Mor-r-r-ri'…" A voice said, very far away. I turned my head to the sound, but couldn't see anyone. "Morri'…wake up." I shook my head and squinted. No one came into view.  
  
"Morrighan!" A sharp pain ran up my chest, and my eyes flew open. They were closed? 'Sean, Obbie, Orwid, and Kitya were surrounding me, looking worried.  
  
"What?" I asked, confused. I was back on the shuttle, where I had been the whole time. Or had I? Pain still throbbed from the bottom of my ribcage up.  
  
"You were in a dangerously deep sleep. We didn't think you were going to wake up." 'Sean did look a bit pale, his eyes glittering.  
  
"I'm fine. How long ago did we take off?" Only seemed like moments.  
  
"About four hours ago." Obbie told me. I blinked. I was out for four hours? No wonder they got worried. "We wouldn't have bothered, but you hardly had a pulse. We called the medic, but you woke up first. She should be here in a moment."  
  
The medic, a tall Denye woman, rushed in before he finished his sentence. "Are you the one that was sleeping?" She asked me shortly before any greeting. I nodded. "Give me your wrist." I held it up, and she quickly found my pulse.  
  
"Slower then what's healthy." She muttered to herself. "Getting stronger each test. What happened?"  
  
"I fell asleep." I answered truthfully.  
  
"Did you take any 'downers before boarding?"  
  
"No, I don't take any medication." I said. There was no need for me to yet.  
  
"Not even 'Trollers? You look old enough. Age?"  
  
"Thirteen EAS."  
  
"What culture?"  
  
"Denye."  
  
She looked faintly surprised. "Pure?"  
  
"Yes. Legally and back three generations." Now I was getting slightly irritated. Kitya looked surprised, then thoughtful. She didn't know much about me, apparently.  
  
"Age, Denye standard."  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
"And not on 'Trollers? Who's your guardian?"  
  
"I'm not on 'Market yet. And, he is." I pointed at 'Sean.  
  
"Oh. Okay, never mind then. Well, you seem fine. If she trips out again, contact me immediately. Are any of her other guardians on board?"  
  
"Yes, her mother is in cab 214." 'Sean answered. "I think you should them about this."  
  
"I will. Thank you." The medic left in a whoosh out the door.  
  
"Promise never to scare us like that again." Obbie told me strictly. "I don't know if my brain can take it."  
  
"I'll do my best." I promised. I had no intention of going back to that … place again either.  
  
"Good. We're going to back to our seats now." Obbie kissed my antennae, then headed back the girls he was with earlier. The amount tripled in my sleep. 'Sean copied the move, and Orwid just followed without saying anything to me.  
  
I just shook my head and turned to Kitya. "Males. What's up?"  
  
"What ethnicity are you back three generations?" She asked.  
  
"Byado, on Mother's side. Father was pure Denye. Couldn't you have figured it out earlier?" I always thought it was kind of obvious. And so did a lot of other 'true' purebloods.  
  
"I just started Culture Studies, a class your school teaches from a young age. It does make sense, now that I consider it." Kitya looked up for a moment. "I've learned more about you in the past five hours then I have since I moved in."  
  
"That's because you're far to nice and kind to nose around in stuff you're not supposed to be." I said with a faint grin.  
  
"A habit that Father hates." Kitya said, a bit condescending. I shrugged.  
  
"I'll survive. He's not my father, so I don't need to live up to his expectations."  
  
"He's married to your mother. How is he not your father?"  
  
I sighed. This may take some time. "For Denye, guardianship passes down the gender line. Father died or disappeared or whatever, his job was basically passed to 'Sean. So, I do have a father-figure that's not some god or star in space. It's 'Sean. I don't need two in the same house, thank-you-very-much."  
  
"Oh. That makes sense. What about 'Sean?"  
  
"Mother deals more in their life that Father ever would. If it was Mother who died, I would take up her responsibilities with them and still have Father looking after me. It's simple if it's all you've known in life." I explained to her mystified face.  
  
"I suppose. Adeni law seems so much clearer. Both parents and very involved with their children's upbringing, and if one leaves the one left needs to find a replacement. When my birth-mother died, Father married your Mother."  
  
"Both ways work." Something hit me. "Is that why Kurvew dislikes me? Not because I'm a nosy brat, but because I don't want him in any part of my life?"  
  
"I believe so." Kitya replied solemnly. I sat back in my seat.  
  
Now, as I said earlier, seeing the other side of an argument is not my strong point. However, I finally managed to see where Kurvew was coming from and how he saw me. Probably as an unlovable, spoiled and stuck-up little brat. Whoa. I don't like this seeing the other side of things much. 


	4. Finishing the Job

A/N – Sorry this took so long for such a short chapter. I could not figure out how to write this right, and I still don't have it. Which means it'll probably get a rewrite soon, again, without warning. Next part is mostly written, and I remember where I want to go with this again. And, thanks for the reviews! I can't believe I got any at all ^-^  
  
  
  
"Can we go now?" I asked for the tenth time in three minutes to no one in particular. I wanted off this damn 'ship already! A week in one spot was a week too long.  
  
"Shut up Morrighan. They'll tell us when we can leave." Orwid snapped. Again. Was anyone else going to answer, or were they going to put it all on him?  
  
"Then why aren't they? Something's probably wrong and we'll never leave this little room. The horror!" Okay, by then I was kidding Orwid. I got a not-so-friendly slap on the head for my trouble.  
  
"Orwid, don't hit Morri'. Morri', shut up." 'Sean said in his 'adult' voice. I scowled and huddled closer to the door.  
  
It opened after a minute of hard staring. My eyes blurred and my vision separated for a few moments as my eyes adjusted. Obbie dragged me out before they could. I barely missed about three walls and a door before I managed to pull away. "Bastard!"  
  
He just laughed and walked away. I considered zapping his ass, but decided against it. I'd get him back later, in front of all his girlfriends. Sometimes, you gotta love being the little sister.  
  
"Morri', come on. These men are going to show us to our room." Mother said once I started walking back to the women of our group. The men were Earthers, the white ones. Both were in Stardog outfits, and neither looked pleased about bringing us to our room.  
  
The feeling was mutual. My reason was that I was in a bad mood; I hated spending too much time straight with anyone. And that includes my brothers, love them as I did. Hopefully I won't see them at all during the month. I seriously doubted the officers had a reason half as good as that. Or maybe I was being stuck up again. Imagine that.  
  
The hallways were sterile gray, from the walls to the ceiling and the floor. Boring. I wanted to get out, to see new and interesting things I've never seen before. Wasn't that the whole point in being here anyway?  
  
Kitya noticed my agitation immediately. One positive on the long trip was that I got to know her better and read into things I've never thought about before. Like, prim and proper female though she was, she worked out every morning to get rid of stress. I take pictures or get into a fight. Which one worked better? She was fascinated with the law and the small subtleties that one found in that profession. And while I learned this and more, she learned about me in return. Scary thought. I'm sure, however, that it did not take nearly as long for her to figure me out. Deep and insightful I am not.  
  
It was a good thing our rooms weren't that far away. I immediately walked into the room I decided to claim as my own, leaving everyone else in the center room. The focus point of the room was the big bed in the center, surrounded by dresser drawers. A large mirror sat on the east side, on top of a comparatively small table.  
  
It would have to do. Watch, the rest of the rooms would be bigger and better furnished. I fell onto my new bed for a few moments and looked at the gray ceiling. But that got boring quickly.  
  
I jumped out of bed and went back into the main room. Only Kitya was in there now, sorting through one of her bags. "I'm going out. Don't know when I'm coming back." I announced, then headed out the door.  
  
"I'll go with. You need someone to keep you out of trouble." Kitya snapped her bag and stood up. I cursed mentally. Couldn't a person tell when I wanted to be alone? Especially her.  
  
"Don't bother. Mother might need some help."  
  
"No, I want to. My sisters can help her. Where should we go first?"  
  
I shrugged and stomped out. She followed silently. Since I was in front, I got to chose where we were going. So far, it was as far away from my family as I possibly could.  
  
"Hey, the meeting room is near here. Maybe someone's in." Kitya said after about ten minutes, consulting a map I didn't know she had.  
  
"Why not?" She took off to the right, watching the white line that would lead her to the meeting room. I watched her go, then scurried down the left hallway. She'd have a better time without me, I was sure of it.  
  
Unfortunately, the same wasn't to be said about myself. After turning through two corridors, it felt like someone was watching me. But the corridors were empty of even bacteria; there weren't even doors.  
  
And the further I went, the more intense the feeling got. Now, I reasoned silently to myself as I tried to walk calmly, I could be stressed and imagining all of this. It wouldn't be the first time. What I needed was a fight, or a banter session, or even a ma-  
  
Something gripped my hair, pulling back. I started to scream, but something clamped across my mouth. It wasn't a hand, that I was sure about. Too slimy and smooth and eyugh. I tried to bite into it, but gagged and stopped once I realized it tasted like engine oil. My eyes blurred and focused randomly, and my head started to throb in the back. The last thing I recalled later was being pulled back and feeling a cold rush of air. 


	5. Daring Rescues

A/N – Weekend again, and time to write. Haruka – The 'Casers should show up soon enough, one in this chapter. Most answers regarding them will show up in the next chapter. Right now, this is dealing with the second generation.  
  
Disclaimer – SC is not mine, belongs to Nick and PAD and Bill Mumy and lots of other people that are not me.  
  
  
  
I hurt. Strangely enough, it was my arms that felt the worse. I would have assumed it was my head, or my mouth after the abuse it had been put through. I opened my eyes slowly, absolutely sure that I didn't want to.  
  
I was right. Instead of seeing the sterile walls of the base, I was staring at walls covered in green and black filth. I could feel it too, where my back rested on another wall. It was cold, sapping the heat from my body and replacing it with numbness.  
  
"She finally awakes." A sarcastic voice to the left of me said. I looked toward him and saw another Earther, of the black variety this time.  
  
"Where are we?" I asked, my voice hoarse. Why? It wasn't as if I had screamed or anything, unless it was in my sleep.  
  
"We don't know." Another voice said, this time to the right. A Saturnian male was hanging to the right of me, after an unconscious Mercurian girl. I think there was someone after him, but I couldn't see that clearly.  
  
"Why not? No daring escapes or ingenious plans?" Great. I got stuck with a bunch of losers.  
  
"Everything we've tried has failed so far." The Saturnian informed me. "Caine is trying to get over the punishment for our last one."  
  
Even better. Incompetent losers. "Fine then. Why are we here?"  
  
"Ritual sacrifice." The Earther said darkly. "These aliens don't look the money-hoarding types."  
  
"Aliens?" That sounded promising. "What kind?"  
  
"I can't find any pattern yet." The Saturnian again. He seemed much more stable then the Earth boy. "But I can assure you the best looking among them is a hundred times worse then a Spung. And they are just getting uglier and uglier."  
  
"How long have you guys been here?"  
  
"I dunno. When you get kidnapped?"  
  
"Earth/Alien Standard? Probably about 10-12." I think that's how it's numbered by month-day. Or is it day-month? Oh well.  
  
"Twelve days for me then. But Chara was here first." He motioned to the right of himself. So there was someone else there.  
  
"Who are you?" So far all I know is Chara and Caine.  
  
"I'm Baraki, and he's Rigel. Who're you?"  
  
"Morrighan."  
  
"Classisc Uranusian name. Do you go to the Academy?"  
  
"No, I don't. Do you?"  
  
"For studies, like Chara. Rigel is actually training to be a Stardog, like his dad." Baraki smiled to the Earther. Apparently they already knew each other.  
  
"Lot of help its doing me now." Rigel moved his shoulders. "So, what's the news on the base? Anything big on us?"  
  
"I was on it for all of twenty minutes. So, no I didn't hear anything." Maybe Mother did. She had a way of hiding things from me.  
  
Mother. How was I going to get back? Suddenly, I had a rush of regret that came in situations like these. Regret, and lots of worries. When was I going to get back? How was I going to get back? What if the goo stained?  
  
Baraki was rambling off next to me, about some detective work and such. I tuned him out and focused on my predicament.  
  
Well, first of all, my arms hurt because my wrists were chained to a wall. After some initial twisting, I came to the conclusion that they were tight on my wrists; no way to squeeze out that way. Maybe if I looked up and zapped them…no, that won't work. My head couldn't get high enough to aim properly, and who knows what would happen if I zapped the goo?  
  
What else was there? My abilities were exhausted already. Wonder if I could zap one of the alien-creatures.  
  
"What's that?" A soft voice asked. I didn't recognize it, and nearly didn't hear it. It came from next to Baraki, I think. Which meant it was the mysterious Chara.  
  
"What's what? I can't hear anything."  
  
"Sounds like fighting."  
  
"So?" Rigel asked. "They're always fighting. Remember?"  
  
I think I missed something.  
  
"This is with someone different. More then one someone." What was he, Andromedan? Wait, that actually made sense. But why didn't he use his super-strength to break out of the cuffs?  
  
"Can you tell what they are?" Baraki asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, can you at least tell who's winning?" Rigel asked, exasperated.  
  
"Well, more are dying then there are surviving. I don't know if that's good or bad yet." Chara's voice was just getting softer and softer with each word. I barely managed to catch the last few words.  
  
"Speak up a bit, would you? I can barely hear, and Rigel's further then me." I said.  
  
"I'll try. They're getting closer." Better by a bit.  
  
"Still fighting?" Baraki asked.  
  
"No, no they're not. Seems like their trying to get where we are, but don't know the way."  
  
"Which means their lost, right?"  
  
"Not in the sense you mean. They know where we are, but not the way."  
  
I gave up trying to understand. "Right. So, are we being rescued or kidnapped again by another group of aliens?"  
  
"They're friends. Trust me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Chara, but I don't really know what species you are yet. Can you understand why it would be difficult for me to trust you?"  
  
"You can see me, can't you? You can trust Chara." Baraki said, smirking at me. I just scowled at him and neglected to answer.  
  
"They found their way."  
  
"Great." Rigel muttered. The door blasted open at the same time, some shrapnel barely missing my head. Four people filed in, each one odder then the last. The first one in was small, light, and winged. Though it was not weak; I easily saw the connection between him and ancient golden gargoyles. Behind him was a normal-looking girl, if normal was lacking the antennae and having a bronze and silver color theme.  
  
The cuffs snapped open before I could properly see the other two. I slid down to the floor, surprisingly. My legs weren't responding to any orders I was giving them and my back was still numb. Rigel seemed to be in pretty much the same state, looking slightly dazed. Caine, the Mercurian, was still out like a lamp.  
  
"Pick them up and bring them back to the Christa." The girl told the gargoyle look-alike. "There's enough room in the medbay now."  
  
"Got it 'Ris. Yarani, grab the Mercurian. Podkayne and 'Ris, help the other three. I'll get the Andromedan." Gargoyle ordered. I was promptly pulled up by 'Ris, the bronze and silver girl. Rigel was on the other side, still looking dazed.  
  
Podkayne, I think, was a feather being. All I could see was the back, but I had a feeling that was the best part. A long and glorious tail of blue, green, and gold trailed from butt-level to the floor, looking desperately out of place with all the sick green and black slime.  
  
A cloud started to grow in front of her, purple and gray. It seemed familiar, somehow. But before I could analyze that, Podkayne jumped through with Baraki. 'Ris jumped in next, in one of the worse moments of my short life.  
  
My nerves burned, feeling like all the electricity that ran through them suddenly turned to fire. Which, by itself, was very inconsiderate of my nervous system. Then my head decided to rebel with my system and bloat up five times its usual size. All I could see was red and gold haze, spiked with black and blue.  
  
Just as suddenly as it began, it was over. I was on a warm floor, staring up at a purple-veined ceiling sparkled with silver. I think the silver was just in my eyes, rather then actually on the ceiling.  
  
"They all passed out?"  
  
"Just as we entered the Umbra. Well, except for the Uranusian. She's stunned but conscious."  
  
A head moved into my view. When my eyes focused on him, I realized it was an Andromedan. Chara? No, he was probably out like a light.  
  
"Can you here me?" The Andromedan said slowly and clearly. I nodded, too tired to roll my eyes. "Can you stand up?" I shook my head. "Can you talk?" I shook my head again. Everything was going fuzzy, yet I recognized this kind of fuzzy. This was the lack-of-food-going-to-pass-out kind. And, true to my biology, I passed out. 


	6. Spiraling into Madness

AN – Whee! This wrote fast, especially the last part. I guess I'm able to write rambling talking to yourself better then, say, action? And I realized why I do not adore Radu like almost every other girl in the SC fandom. I can not write him, so any comments about on making him more in- character would be very nice and very, very appreciated.  
  
  
  
*One Week Later*  
  
I prowled the hallways of the Christa, looking for something to do with attracting attention. The 'droids of the Christa had a bad habit of carting me back to the girls bunkroom. Most were mindless and boring, like the ones used back home. Yet, there was Thelma and 'Ris. To my understanding, 'Ris was the AI of the Christa. She, like the ship and Thelma, was both organic and mechanical. She was also a prig and disliked me. That didn't matter too much; I disliked her too. Thelma, on the hand, was remarkable in my opinion. She was deranged, like Saturnians, but sweet and helpful. At least, she answered my questions.  
  
This looked promising. I quickly looked both ways, then darted into through a door.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I blinked. The Andromedan, who I swore had wings, was sitting down at a desk, glaring at me. Apparently, I ducked into his study. Whoops.  
  
"Food service. Do you want a snack? I'm really quick, I can get it here in less then two minutes." I smiled a bit at him, but was grimacing inside. Food service? Could I do no better?  
  
"No, I don't need any food." He turned back to whatever he was looking at.  
  
"Do you need anything else? Like…" What else could there be besides food? "Engineering stuff? Books? They have those in the cargo bay."  
  
He kept his head down. "What do you want? A friend? Computer games? Uranusians don't do servant work often."  
  
"You have such a high opinion of us." I said dryly. "Is that a yes on books?"  
  
He looked at me thoughtfully. "Sit down. I needed a break anyway."  
  
There was one chair in front of the desk. I decided to take that rather then sit on the floor, even if I seriously wanted to.  
  
"Good. Now, we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Radu." He extended his hand. I assumed he wanted it shaken, but what do I know? Maybe he wanted it kissed. I shook it.  
  
"Morrighan. What are you doing?"  
  
"Writing a report. If I'm going back to the UPP, I have to be prepared."  
  
"Why did you leave?" I asked.  
  
"I had to." Well, could that be more vague?  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're a very nosy girl. Now I see why 'Ris complains about you so much."  
  
I smirked. "I try. When are the others going to wake up? I was up within a day."  
  
"You were there for about two days. The rest of them had been there for significantly longer and are going to take longer to recover." He explained.  
  
"Oh. Well, when are they going to recover? It's boring, being by myself and only being able to go to my bunkroom and the galley." Galley's a cool word.  
  
"I would think you'd be sated."  
  
"I once I have eaten and slept without anything to use my energy with, I got insomnia. And bored, can't forget bored. You don't want a bored Uranusian on your hands. Trust me." I attempted to look trustworthy.  
  
Didn't seem to work. "Right. If I gave you homework, would you be satisfied?"  
  
"No." Damn, I haven't even think about all the homework I missed. "What would you assign me?"  
  
"I'd have to go through some of Miss. Davenports old notes. I'm sure something in there would work. That's about ten years worth of assignments." He clarified, probably for me. I would be worried if it was for himself.  
  
"Something should be in there." I agreed. "But why not just give me free reign of the ship? I promise I won't break anything."  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, come on. Is the Christa that delicate? I know you guys controlled it when you were younger then I am now!" Zeasean gave me the lowdown on Christa history, mostly from what he remember what Father had said before he left and notes he left behind. I assumed they were still in the cabinet Obbie created just for them, to keep prying eyes and fingers away.  
  
"That's not the point." Radu's voice was firm, adult. It reminded me so much of 'Sean that I had a double reaction of wanting to cry and punching his lights out.  
  
"Then what's the point? I want something to do. Hell, I'm so bored I'll even exercise! I'd rather be in school or dealing with Kurvew and I prefer that, this has to be pretty damn horrible!"  
  
"You need to relax." How could he be so calm? I knew I looked posed to zap his ass. "Go back to the bunkroom, and I'll try to send some things for you to do."  
  
I blinked. I could count the number of times on one hand that I've been dismissed, just dismissed, after having a temper tantrum. No threat of punishment alone was enough to shock me out of the mood I was running headlong into. "What?"  
  
"You don't want 'Ris to find you here, do you? Now, go on." He waved me away. I stared at him for a few moments, then turned heel and left. When I was returning to the bunkroom, my head felt like it was in a daze.  
  
However, once I entered the bunkroom, the daze disappeared. What the hell had just happened? I turned back to the door, but found it locked.  
  
I had never taken Andromedans for the manipulative type. Guess I was going to have to change that stereotype during the time I should be sleeping.  
  
Nearly every other species in the universe could not imagine how bored an Uranusian, or more specifically, a Denye, had to be to give insomnia. I wandered the bunkroom again, to find something I may have missed earlier.  
  
Nothing new yet, maybe never. This Radu may have been lying about getting me something to do, even if it was homework. I did a few impatient jumps, then collapsed onto a soft circular chair that was purple outlined with gold. Out of all the chairs and beds lying around, this was easily the most comfortable. The only other thing worth of any value inside the room was placed next to the chair, on a nearby silver and black table. A computpad, filled with about two days worth of random Uranusian words and thoughts.  
  
"I'm back from my latest break-out. I think I managed to stumble onto something useful, or at the very least interesting. An Andromedan is on the Christa, a golden-haired one. I don't think I've ever seen one with blond hair, but then I haven't met many in the first place. He seemed decent enough, but doesn't have much in the way of a temper. Didn't even raise his voice when I started getting pissed.  
  
"Oddly enough, he reminds me of 'Sean. Especially the 'Sean that returned from the Stardogs. He seems so different now, but maybe it's me rather then him. How old was I when he left? Eight or nine, probably. Naïve, most definitely. So maybe it is me and I don't have such a great relationship with him. No wonder I'm so screwed up. At least Obbie's closer to my age, with the added bonus of acting like Dellen. Or maybe Dellen acts like Obbie, accounting age difference. Doesn't matter.  
  
"I miss my friends, especially Dellen. He said he was going to get me some books on comparative anthropology with Rilgelians and, oddly, Spung. His sister works with Sira, which we managed to find out by chance and dumb luck. Either way, Rebanta, Dellen's sister, told him the book was brilliant and, I think, told him to make me read it. Something like that, this was over break while and he chats forever on the vid-phone and rambles on and on… kind of like what I'm doing now.  
  
"I wanna go home. It's very simple, but Corvus deems me to suffer for some offense that I didn't know I did. It's like what I told Radu when I started to lose my temper: I'd rather deal with Kurvew then sit alone in a room, albeit a well-furnished room. Maybe it has to do with him. I'm the only one left home now, and he's always liked me the least. Get me out of the way, drive me insane, then have my family kill me or send me away for my own good. Uranusians are twisted like that.  
  
"Not as twisted as Saturnians, I think. That race is one-and-all insane. Well, most of them are. Too smart for their own good without any proper way to use it. Proper way, of course, is electrocuting anything that pissed someone off. But maybe that was, again, just me. I seem to break and create rules at will. Oh well, everyone needs a hobby or ten. Mine just include debating and fighting.  
  
"Think food's coming. Write back later, but I don't know about what. Later." 


	7. New Friends

A/N – new weekend, new chapter. No big notes that I can think of, except maybe changing Rigel's name. For some reason, it totally eluded me on the fact that there were Rigelians in the story. Dunno why.  
  
  
  
"Day Nine. I think. According to the numbers I've managed to steal from the Navigation base, we are 12 parsecs away from the UPP. About 39 light years from the only place I've ever known. It's impossible. There is no way these calculations can be right." I was babbling. It was a good thing I realized that I was, or else I know I had gone crazy. They do say crazy people never know they are crazy. Yeah, that made sense.  
  
The door slid open and Caine walked in numbly. A cage-mate! However, years of conditioning kept me in my seat and watching her with jaded, or at least bored, eyes. She all but collapsed on a seat opposite of me, kind of like Mother after a very long day. After a couple of moments of staring at the floor, she looked up at me. "Hi. Finally woke up, did you?" Her voice was hoarse.  
  
"Yeah, right before we were 'rescued'. So, you're Caine. Morrighan."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Where are we?"  
  
"The Christa." I just barely noticed her little start when I said Christa. Interesting. "So far I haven't seen much of it. Just this room, some halls, the Galley, and some study with an Andromedan. It's not fair, and I'm never going to cage an animal after this. Unless they deserve it."  
  
Caine blinked. I didn't blame her; my thoughts have been going off track for days on end now. Talking to someone else was going to get some getting used to. "Are we going home?"  
  
"Probably not. Read these." I handed her the compupad with the Navigation information on it. "I managed to glean these off today, but I'm sure they're wrong." They have to be wrong. "It was the best I could hack into."  
  
"12 parsecs?! That's almost forty light years away from home! Did we jump through some time portal or what?"  
  
"I figure it's was a glitch report. So, as of no use to us." I turned to some book Radu sent me.  
  
"The most likely explanation." Caine replied. We lapsed into silence, interrupted only by Caine typing away on the compupad. I was trying too busy trying to translate the Lumanian in the document to consider what she was trying to do. "Hey, here's a message from Rigel."  
  
"Who?" Was it a Mercurian thing to personify stars? Especially home stars?  
  
"The Earther. Didn't you meet him? He seems to know you."  
  
Oh right. Weirdo. "What's he say?"  
  
"They can't get out of the bunkrooms and that Chara and I are still passed out. Rigel traced your code to you and wants you to reply back."  
  
"Well, first mistake was assuming I know how to find messages. Did he mention anything about crazy journal entries?" I wondered if he could hack through the program I initiated around that.  
  
"No, he didn't. Why?"  
  
"No reason. So, how long ago was this sent?"  
  
"Two days ago." The same day I found Radu. At least, that's what I recorded. It felt almost as far away as home was. "I'll reply back."  
  
"You do that." I went back to reading my book.  
  
More typing and silence ensued. Surprisingly, I was more relaxed with the extra noises then by the silence of before. I wasn't alone anymore.  
  
"What do you do for fun here? Read?" Caine asked once she finished contacting the boys' bunk. I looked up at her, watching her soft blue eyes dance over the various heaps of books I had piled everywhere. Surprisingly, her soft colored eyes didn't bother me as much as Orwid's or Kitya's had. Maybe it was because they were blue rather then brown, or that she was Mercurian rather then Uranusian. Hm. That was going to have to take some thought the next time I was able to spare it.  
  
"I had a week of absolutely nothing to do but eat and sleep. So yes, there are only books. Get cracking." My book was getting awfully boring. The main character was turning into a whiny man that was becoming too closely associated with Anthem. And do not get me started on that story. Earthers that write stuff such as that should be water-tortured.  
  
"I would think you would be satisfied with that."  
  
"Well, you're wrong." This book wasn't worth the trash compacter. I threw it behind me in an ever-growing pile of trashy books. What did I need?  
  
"Happens. Oh, Rigel replied back!"  
  
I needed something I didn't need to think about. Two bounces later I had some trashy romance novel in one hand and a translator in the other. Quickly I converted the Saturnian piece into Urani and started reading. Oh, it starts with a sex scene. You know that it's quality fiction then.  
  
"We can't get out, can we?" Caine asked, looking up at me.  
  
"Nope. Radu has seen to it personally that I barely go to the bathroom." Or else it was 'Ris. Either way, I had to fight the door every time I needed to pee or take a shower.  
  
"Okay. Rigel says he and Bara have come up with a way to get out of their room."  
  
"Been there, done that. Tell them not to look for scary Andromedans and they'll be fine." I skipped a few chapters of drivel to the middle. Oh, threesomes. Saturnians were twisted, but not as twisted as Uranusians. We get the award nearly every time.  
  
"I'll pass the message along. And I'll ask about the navigation information."  
  
"You do that." I murmured while doing my best to give off every bored vibe I was able to. Caine impatiently tapped her nails on some gray table next to her.  
  
The compupad dinged, something I assumed was new. I certainly had never heard it before. Caine quickly read through it. "Rigel came up with the same calculations you did. So, you didn't fuck up."  
  
"Yay, that."  
  
"Bara thanks you for the warning…"  
  
"Do you thinks he knows I was being sarcastic?"  
  
"Probably. I haven't known any of them all that long."  
  
"Longer then I did." I muttered. This book was swiftly becoming too perverse for what I really needed to think about right now. Pity. I threw it into a 'waiting to be finished' pile. I seemed to be gaining a lot of those.  
  
"They're heading out now. They'll update us once they return."  
  
I sighed and sat back. "They're going to get caught. Just wait."  
  
"Don't be so pessimistic." Caine chided. "Give them a chance."  
  
"I am. What does this look like? I just know their going to be caught and dragged back by their ears." I also knew full well I couldn't have stopped them even if I wanted to. Living across a large ship had consequences like that. 


	8. More New Friends

"They got caught again."  
  
"Of course they did. The AI knows exactly what's going on in her ship at all times. Gotta have a place to go straight to." I thought about it for a moment. "Or an Andromedan. Chara's not up yet, is he?"  
  
Caine shook her head. "Nope."  
  
"They're screwed for now. Did you get the updated Nav. info before they interfered?"  
  
Caine nodded. "We're now 65 light years from home. I figured out the planet we're headed to and got its profile."  
  
"Sixty-five light years away and we have a profile?" I glided off the slid-in bed and looked over her shoulder. "Admaru. Looks like a very high-tech world."  
  
"Higher than ours." Caine agreed. "They've reached about twelve on the scale, compared to our nine. The dominant race looks like a bunch of hairy mongrens on two feet and their favored animal seems to be a sub-species of redwe."  
  
I had to agree, sort of. Mongrens were ugly lizard creatures that were on the Mercurian's home world and often used for food. Now, I personally would never eat a lizard unless my life depended on it. Redwe were a furry dog-like animal on the Saturnian world. I think they were used for coats and leather and tribal possessions. Both species were killed off in the war that drove our ancestors from their home system.  
  
There was a note written in a form of Basic I was not entirely familiar with. "Does that say three down, two to go?"  
  
"Looks like it. That dialect is more common in Bases rather then planet side-what's this?"  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"'Meeting for all personal of the ship at 16:00, and that includes nosy little alien-cubs, in the Conference Room for a reschedule due to unforeseen events.'"  
  
"We've been upped to personal?" I asked. Better that than prisoners!  
  
"No, I think we're now cubs. What's a cub?"  
  
I shrugged. "Must be some alien term. What time is it now?"  
  
"14:40; we have some time to spare."  
  
"Good. Let's try to hack some more before we get guilted out of it." Who said my priorities were out of order? Caine shook her head, but went back to typing.  
  
Over the past three days, I learned that she was much better at the computer thing than I was. She was part of the Defense Council of Mercury Colony 1a23d as an apprentice computer guard-person. Personally, I thought the job sounded even more boring than long lectures on physics, but what did I know? It was certainly helping us now.  
  
How was I helping? I was being prophetic. Not that anyone paid me any attention; after I told them all I knew of the ship (not much), I was ignored. Caine was sweet enough, and I didn't need to worry about any backstabbing from her, as I had to do around some of my friends at home.  
  
Home...I needed a new train of thought. What was this meeting to be about? Apologies, considering they locked us up? I didn't think so. Finally informing us on how we've traveled almost more then our allotted lifetimes in mere hours? Nope, probably not that either.  
  
I got lost in my trains of thought as Caine typed. 16:00 grew nearer faster and faster without either of us realizing it until one of the weird `droids walked in. I jumped on my fast return to my head, while Caine just nodded and put away the compupad.  
  
We followed the `droid, which I had always mentally categorized as female. I mean, she had breasts! What use were they on a machine? It was just another of the mysteries of the Christa. We didn't use the jumptubes, to both our disappointments. They looked awfully fun.  
  
We were lead to a large square room with a huge gray table in the center. It was an oval and surrounded by comfortable-looking gold and silver chairs. A group of adults were already seated, as were the boys.  
  
Radu the meanie Andromedan was near the farther end, conversing with a Mercurian woman. On the other side was a Saturnian, though she had the oddest haircut. It was a high braid that twisted every which way with nearly no visible rhythm. It had to have some rhythm to it though; it was a cool look. Each of them was in the gray-pants-and-gross-yellow-shirt outfit I was wearing when I woke up. Well, they weren't wearing the yellow shirt, so it didn't look so bad anymore. Wouldn't give it up for my more...creative outfit I designed myself. I had a lot of designs stored in the main computer now.  
  
Caine was looking decidedly cautious as we sat down. I didn't focus much on that; I was trying to capture a little memory of something that was fluttering right in front of me. It seemed very important and obvious, but still it eluded me. I did not appreciate that much.  
  
"Welcome to the Christa." The Saturnian said, smiling. I nodded distractedly; Rigel and Baraki both had the same face as Caine. Chara looked somewhat normal, as he was the only one to really reply to the Saturnian's greeting.  
  
This was important. Why?  
  
"My name is Catalina-" Baraki gasped, interrupting her, as it finally clicked.  
  
Catalina and Radu, the Christa. Father. I was on the Christa, the same one my Father was on for about ten years after he stole it away from the Academy and disappeared through a white hole. I raged at myself while I stared at the smooth tabletop. This should've became clear the second I heard Christa. I didn't write a ten-page report on the whole incident for nothing, or did I?  
  
But then where was Father? I looked up again. Chara still looked rather lost, but I managed to recall that Andromedans don't know their parents anyway, so this didn't affect him as much. I looked at Caine and realized she knew it as soon as she heard Christa. No wonder she looked so cold, for a Mercurian, when we walked first walked in. It sure made me feel stupid and slow.  
  
She looked friendlier now, chatting seriously with ...erm, Rosie. Baraki and Catalina were arguing over something. I managed to catch the words `khirnari' and `Vysucha' before tuning out. I hated family squabbles. The rest (rest being Rigel, Chara, Radu, and me) of us were sort of quiet. Radu was being patient, I realized after a moment, and letting the more family-oriented races get accustomed to being with each other again. Chara was watching them intently, like it was a lesson to be learned. Rigel was staring at the wall, as if he half-expected his father to jump out and scare the life out of him.  
  
And what was I doing? Getting impatient. I turned to Radu and tried to ignore everyone else in the background. "So, while they're getting reacquainted, what's up? What's with this sudden change of heart?"  
  
"Those two told me it was inhumane to keep you locked up." Radu replied. "It took us this long to figure out how to break it to you guys what was happening."  
  
"And what is happening?" I pressed.  
  
"War." Radu said flatly. Rigel and Chara were both paying strict attention to what Radu was saying now. "The Formori have a new ally, Apepnu, and he has his eyes set on the United Planets. We need to head back and, hopefully, head off the larger wave of warriors they're sending."  
  
"Formori?" Rigel looked thoughtful. "Isn't that what the meeting with the Lumanians was about?"  
  
Radu nodded. "They were able to get there much faster than we were. In fact, we still need to pick up two more people."  
  
"Just two?" What about Suzee, or Elmira? That is, if I assumed wrong and we weren't picking up Harlan and Father. A ship that flies lightyears in seconds shouldn't have a problem with dimensional barriers.  
  
"Yes, just two." Radu glanced at the still conversing/arguing family members. He sighed and turned to Rigel. "We're picking up your father next, even though we have yet to reach him, Ryanen."  
  
Ryanen? I sneaked a glance at Rigel. He looked scowly, but didn't correct Radu. How interesting. Makes more sense than naming a human kid Rigel.  
  
"After that, we're headed to Tel-Adjari to pick up Bova." Radu said, this time directed at me.  
  
Hm. That may give me enough time to get used to the fact that I was probably going to see Father. If we decided to take the scenic and slow route, that is. I think both Rigel and I had the same look on our face, a `you better be kidding me' look.  
  
Then again, we were already looking at three living legends and sitting inside a fourth. I glanced over at Baraki and Catalina. They had finally ceased fighting and now just looked sullen. Rosie and Caine looked slightly uncomfortable talking to them.  
  
"You explained to them?" Rosie asked. I liked her voice; it reminded me of sweet and thick honey.  
  
"Enough."  
  
Telling moods had always been a specialty of mine, but I don't know how accurate it would be with aliens. Radu seemed a bit short and annoyed with the Mercurian. Maybe it was an Andromedan thing. Or it was a Mercurian thing. That was worth some studying into.  
  
Catalina rolled her eyes. "Fine, be like that." She seemed pissed too. What was with these people? Inner politics? "Harlan's at Admaru, of course, but he has yet to respond to any of us. We're going to have to search for him and we're going to need everyone here to do it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Everyone has a specific ability, even the five of you." Rosie explained patiently. "You just have yet to discover yours."  
  
"How do you know?" Yes, I'm nosy. So shot me.  
  
"You got into the Umbra, didn't you?" Rosie nodded as if that settled it. "After a bit of training, we'll see where your inclination leads."  
  
"How?"  
  
"'Ris was right. You are nosy." Catalina said approvingly.  
  
"On the computers? No, that was Caine. She's on the fast line to hacker-dom." Caine rolled her eyes tolerantly.  
  
"But you were the one that sneaked out so many times, ending up finding me." Radu said. I shrugged.  
  
"I stopped. Anyway, what's Admaru like?" Changing the subject was always good.  
  
"Dark, blue, and flashing. It's like the ultimate techno-idiot's tree house." Catalina explained. "Also humid. Unpleasant."  
  
"To those who love the stars." Radu said, smiling. Apparently, he got over his pissy-fit. "Especially close ones."  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Rosie asked.  
  
"Nothing at all. It was just a point. Now, when are we going to start training the cubs? And, more importantly, who is going to train them?"  
  
"All of us." Catalina said firmly. "I'll take Ryanen and Chara."  
  
"I'll take Baraki and Caine." Rosie said after a brief pause.  
  
Radu looked at me with a sort of apologetic look on his face. "I guess you're stuck with me."  
  
Joy. 


	9. Initiation

A/N – Time to bring in the bad guys! I have always thought the Spung as a whole were a bit wussy in the whole 'evil alien' sense, Warlord Shank aside. I think it's because people seemed to hate Andromedans more then Spung. My first plan was to use a sub-species of Magog, but after re- reading my Mummy: The Resurrection book, I have decided that the Bane Mummies are much scarier. Most magic in the series is based on various WW games, from the Hekau of Mummy to the Disciplines of Vampire. And, added note, I'm sorry about the numbers on the end. I'll try to edit them away as fast as I can, but I've uploaded this about ten times now.  
  
  
  
It didn't take Radu long to figure out I was a hopeless fighter and just barely adept at the 'magic' he is able to use. So, it seems at a last resort, I was given books.  
  
Not pleasant books, by any means. One was about the Apepnu, the 'aliens' we were fighting. The highest of the order were the seven Banes. Now I was having nightmares of being eaten by Amam The Devourer, seeing the disembodied head of Tutu The Doubly Evil One, or even just seeing Hau-Hra Of The Backward Face.  
  
Creative names, eh? And Radu has assured me that they are as bad as they sound on paper. He has also assured me that I will more than likely see one before I die, or maybe even after I die.  
  
Now I'm trying to find some way to defend myself against them. I went creeping around last night and found some 'working journals' of Father's. If I do have some 'magical soul', it should be the same as his.  
  
Today Radu was at the helm and I was at Navigation, reading. The Command Post had turned into my training ground. No matter to me, as I was able to ask Radu about the Christa. I was surprised to realize that he was a good teacher, when he knew what he was teaching about.  
  
Unfortunately, the same could not be said about my Father's journals. Much of it was obscure or in riddles that made no sense whatsoever. I managed to read them all in less then a week, but I didn't understand most of it.  
  
So…I decided to dissect them. 'Dissecting' was a theory one of my favorite Professor's ways to understand something read. Personally, I've never needed to do that before.  
  
  
  
~"…Four drops of the tears of Astorouth seem to have the desired affect on the experiment. Add in the rhana, and now it starts to fizz, as it should. Break the glass above and let half the shards fall into the potion. The rest is to be arranged in the symbol of Tre'vid around the cauldron. Wait for the glass to melt completely, then add in a pinch of Viaden. Remind self to mention taking that from Rosie. Stir it gently until it's clear. Then poor it over the glass diagram. Recite the 'Vous ne Tren', and it's done. The Talens should melt in liquid and poison or choke the drinker."~  
  
  
  
  
  
I could understand that it was a ritual of some sort. All the weird words were ingredients, it was like a chemistry experiment. But what were the ingredients? Astorouth, according to the Infocore (Radu told me the main computer's actual name) was a planet without any life and, therefore, no legends about 'tears' of the land; Rhana was a way of life on Cygnus 7 and couldn't be added to a potion, and so on and so forth. It was like some secret code that had no translation key.  
  
I was going to die if I didn't get anything helpful out of this. Probably would anyway. Maybe I could stand behind the rest of them and pray they kill the baddie before s/he kills them.  
  
These were not brooding thoughts. I started looking through the files on the consoles, attempting to hack. Radu, I found, didn't have a serious security program on his, which was why I could get what I could. The rest were proving to be very difficult. I had Caine attempting to get past Father's codes and so far she hasn't been able to.  
  
I found something interesting after a few minutes of scrapping. An unopened folder titled Allthelia. Hm. I opened it without hassle and this time found a file with my name on it. I clicked on it.  
  
  
  
/"Morrighan-  
  
If things have happened as they should, you should be on the Christa now. There are some things you need to understand about yourself before you can understand anything. Go to the Obs deck at the front of the ship and you'll find more information there. You'll need to walk; the jumptubes don't reach there.  
  
Bova"/  
  
  
  
  
  
How sweet of him. So he's an oracle too? I looked over to Radu. "Hey, Radu?"  
  
"Yes Morri'?" Amazing how fast they get used to the nickname.  
  
"Can I explore now? I'm learning nothing from these books."  
  
He looked thoughtful. "Okay, but don't get into anything that you shouldn't."  
  
I gave him my best innocent look. "Would I do that?" I took off before he could change his mind.  
  
  
  
The walls of the Christa were very warm and comforting. I liked to run my hands over it while I walked down the corridors. It was like feeling the comforting heart of a loved one. This time, however, I just walked past without touching it. Isn't hurrying a fine thing?  
  
About an estimated halfway, I started to get a prickling feeling on my neck. Someone, or two 'people' were watching me, I was sure of it. Kind of. It was probably just one of the androids, I tried to reassure myself. But when I looked, there was nobody there. And the feeling was just getting worse and worse each moment.  
  
I turned back forward, and the ground beneath me disappeared. I floated for a moment, but soon fell into the deep abyss. I was falling and falling, with no end in sight. That could be a good thing, with nothing to fall onto, but probably bad because of the speed I'll gain and when the ground does come I'll be little more than a splot on the ground. Now, how to remedy this…  
  
I twisted what I perceived as upwards and, to my surprise, saw a silver feather. In fact, it looked as if it was the same one I found before this trip into fantasy-land. I grabbed it and, very suddenly, I was flying, upwards and back to the Christa.  
  
Soon I was back and on floor again, staring dazed at the hallway before me. But my trip wasn't over yet. A drum pattern started to beat inside my head, repetitive and accented by a second and different beat. The space ahead of me started to fade in and out and swirl, like I was on Anvarin, a common and illegal hallucinogen on Umbriel. Then a loud siren-y sound wrung in and out of my head and matched tones with patterns I could sense but could not see.  
  
As soon as I was lulled and dozy, I was attacked by a large spidery thing. I barely managed to spin away from knife-like legs and stand up, half asleep and feeling drugged. After another dodge instead of being eaten, I was on the ground for good. The creature, no doubt sensing a weakened victim, crept closer with glee that even I felt through my haze.  
  
Well, he was wrong. I waited until it was good and near, stared him in the eye, and pushed. I felt more than heard it screech and the world started to fade into a bloody yellow…  
  
All that, only to jerk awake a few moments later, perfectly fine and awake. The corridor looked normal, no monstrous spider laying dead on the ground or large holes through the floor, except for various glyphs painted on the walls.  
  
What a rush. However, I still don't understand why people willingly go through abuse like that. Idiots. I walked onwards, this time much more aware of my surroundings. The odd symbols were like a path to my destination, a way to reassure me I was on the right path.  
  
Finally, I reached what I assumed was the door to the front Obs' deck. The symbols shone silver and gold around the doorframe, glowing with inner light. The door slid open at my touch, and the symbols disappear.  
  
Blanket-like carpeting lies on the entire floor of the circular room, just begging to be laid on. Shelves are stacked near the door, covered in everything from compupads to stacks of paper. I walked to there first, repressed childhood memories coming into light. One glance at the stack of papers only reinforced it.  
  
  
  
  
  
/I was playing with Obbie's pet Avern, inconspicuously watching Father do something important for work. While tossing the scarf at Avern for him to catch, I sulked. Why wasn't he paying attention to me?  
  
"Morri', come here for a moment." Father called. I immediately gave Avern the cloth and walked over to Father. He lifted me into his lap and gave me a piece of what he called paper. "This is for you."  
  
"Is it a photo?" It looked like one, just taken of me with Avern.  
  
"No, I drew it for you. A gift, I suppose. Now take it back to your room and don't rip it. Even if you probably will."  
  
"I'll do my best not to." I promised, then ran off with the piece of paper clutched in my hands./  
  
  
  
  
  
1 These were done in the same style. Mostly in black and white, the figures looked almost like black and white vids with something off. The first one seemed to be a study on Rosie, looking sixteenish. I grabbed the pile and sat down on the floor. I was right: the blanket was as comfortable as any could ever hope to be.  
  
2 The pictures were just as interesting as I imagined, from landscapes and planets to the most intimate details on a person I doubt Father had even seen.  
  
3 The last one in the pile was the most mysterious. It looked like the shadowed figures of four people with wings in a magical purple-glowy setting. I studied it carefully, by now laying on my back. It actually only looked like three people, but there were four sets of the wings.  
  
4 Without warning, one of the figures moved. I blinked, hoping it was my imagination. My heart started to settle after a few seconds of non- movement, and I relaxed. Then another figure moved again.  
  
5 I dropped the paper and scooted away in a hurry. It laid there, all innocent-like, for minutes. But, for some reason, I did not want to pick up the paper again. My reason came clear soon enough.  
  
6 The paper floated up like some flat bird, reaching about waist-height, and folded itself a few times. Now a little square was flapping, reaching head height. Unexpectedly, the bottom of the paper dropped to the floor and reopened, showing a life-size imagine of the picture I had been looking at. Now the lighting was better, and it was very clear there were four winged people. Each of them had thick black hair, glowing eyes, and huge wings that were back with hints of various other colors.  
  
7 I recognized my father first, mostly because he moved first. He was younger than I remembered, with longer hair and violet eyes. Still looked just as serious though.  
  
8 The other two standing weren't familiar to me and weren't Uranusian of any kind. At least, I assumed they weren't. I guess they could have been Byadian or Quevitian. The last one, the one sitting, looked familiar but I couldn't replace him or her. Whoever it was, it was curled into a ball at Father's feet, with long hair that hung loosely down their back in a simple tail.  
  
9 After a few seconds of studying it, she turned and faced me. My first thought was Mother, but realized half a second later is was actually me, with wings.  
  
10 I upped it and left, in a hurry. A major hurry. The glyphs down the hallway blinked on and off as I passed, like sparkling lights. Soon I had reached the ending and passed into the Christa.  
  
11 Sitting on the far left side, I hugged the wall and started the process of denying it ever happened. 


	10. Four Down, One To Go

A/N – Another chapter. Not many notes about this one, actually.  
  
  
  
  
  
I was standing on some sort of tree-deck, looking over the side at the raging mold that they called water. Ew. Baraki was on my left side, also looking down with a disgusted look on his face. Catalina was a few steps away, conversing with one of the strange Admarians of the place.  
  
The others were probably having more luck than us. I scowled, tapping my nails hard against the tree rail they had posted on all the edges of their pathways. Now where would a stuck-at-twenty-five human male live?  
  
Somewhere that has lots of hormones, if Earthers were anything like Uranusians. So why were we sitting in the medicine district? Don't ask me, as Catalina. She was the one leading this freak show.  
  
"Come on you two. I think we have a lead." I managed to drag myself away from the rail and fell in step behind the rushing Saturnian. This was our fourth lead in an hour. So excuse me if I wasn't jumping for joy.  
  
Within minutes it turned into our fifth dead end of the hour. Literally this time, as we ended up in an alleyway that was vaguely lighted with the blue and purple lights that were so popular here. I sat down next to a wall and closed my eyes. Pity someone here didn't have a 'power' that allowed them to search for people!  
  
Although…I opened my eyes to tiny slits. So far, I had managed to find out that most my powers dealt with the mind rather than the body, a trait that was shared with my father. He wasn't on the ship, so I was floundering in what I could do. Maybe I could try something.  
  
But what? So far, the most I could do was telepathy. And not very well, as now Bara and Caine could now hear some of my mental thoughts. Those were not memories I wanted to dwell on. Either way, I may be able to contact Harlan.  
  
I focused. That was always the first step. The second was this scurrying thing that was difficult to put into words. Basically, I was touching minds far to fast for anyone to realize what was happening. Until I reached a mind-wall.  
  
That shocked me back to full conscious in a hurry. I gasped, suddenly short of breath, and thanked anyone that watched over me that I was already sitting down. "Morrighan?! What happened, what's wrong?" The two Saturnians propped me up.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine." I shook my head to clear the spots. "I was trying something."  
  
"Trying what? You know you shouldn't experiment without telling anyone." Catalina reprimanded.  
  
"Technically, I wasn't 'experimenting'." I replied, a bit testily. "I was mind-searching, thinking that I may be able to find Harlan."  
  
"You aren't that powerful yet, Morrighan. People often die when they try to wield powers greater than their skill."  
  
I didn't answer. It wasn't that hard or powerful, just useful. But it's not like she'd understand that.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Baraki asked, looking concerned. It was nice to have someone on my side, at least for a little bit.  
  
"A wall. That shocked me out of what I was doing." I explained.  
  
"A wall?" Baraki bit his bottom lip, and then turned to his mother. "Could that be him?"  
  
"It could be." Now Catalina looked thoughtful. "It kind of gets automatic the older we get, so it'd make sense. Do you know where this 'wall' was?"  
  
I pointed left. "That way."  
  
  
  
I lead us to a place that if I were home I would call a bar. Catalina and Baraki stood out in the gloomy bar, with their bright hair and clean clothes. I suppose I did too, but not as bad.  
  
"Amazing. You managed to find him." Catalina whispered to me, and then disappeared into the thick crowd. I glanced at Baraki, who was staring distastefully at the group of mangy and dirty creatures.  
  
He was odd, and I swear had multiple personalities. One minute he was an all rough-and-tumble bag of bones and hormones, the next he was nearly effeminate. It certainly made him unpredictable.  
  
Soon enough we heard Catalina yelling at someone. She appeared, dragging along a brown Earth male that looked a lot like an older and mangier Rigel. Catalina was berated him about something I'm sure I didn't want to know about. Baraki and I followed them out, careful not to interfere. That, more than out-of-reach magic, would've been fatal.  
  
"Now, we need to go to Tel-Adjari to pick up Bova." Radu was explaining to Harlan, once he got cleaned up a bit. "We could've been there already if you weren't so paranoid and anal."  
  
"You're one to talk about being anal." Harlan snapped back. He was now at the helm and Radu had taken navigation from me. So I was at tactical, studying about Vesverius. Actually, it was a report that Father wrote for class sometime during their sixth year. It was amazing the change between the simplicity of the reports during the first years to the long, detailed, and unbiased ones during the later years. "How did they find you on your rock anyway?"  
  
"I was told what happened first, and left to get everyone else." Radu explained. "'Ris managed to find me within a day."  
  
Harlan glared at him for a split-second, as not to careen the Christa into some space object. "How many times have I told you? You need better security, or you will be killed along with everyone you care about."  
  
"I do have security." Radu defended. "Just because it's much more subtle, you assume it's not there."  
  
"No, it's just not there. Do you need me to give you a demonstration?"  
  
I tuned out the argument. Needed to concentrate on things other than spats.  
  
Tel-Adjari seemed to by a smoggy, dark, and humid planet, with a history as rich as its food. I couldn't wait to get there, but according to Radu it'd take nearly two weeks. Then again, they actually managed to contact Father, so it should take a while fifteen minutes to finish the job.  
  
Damn. This place sounded cool. I signed out and saw, once again, the Allthelia Folder staring at me. So far, I had only told Caine about my trip into Psycho Land, as I had named it. She's all for going back, but as so far I held back.  
  
Maybe we should. Caine was surprisingly adept at these cool offensive fire/heat spells and could fight off whatever Rosie sent against her. Despite this, Caine still hasn't 'found' her natural ability. It's a good thing she was Mercurian rather than Uranusian; I would've given up by now.  
  
I checked the time, 20:00 hours, and then looked at Radu and Harlan. "Mind if I turn in? It's getting late."  
  
"What? Oh, go ahead. I'll get you more things to read tomorrow." Radu said, waving me off. I took off as fast as I was able to. 


End file.
